1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer software, and deals more particularly with enabling users to focus on a selectable subset of elements represented by a rendered topology view.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “topology” is commonly used to refer to an arrangement of nodes in a computing system, as well as relationships among those nodes. A “topology view” is used to view this arrangement of nodes and to display their interrelationships. Users typically have the ability to interact with this view to select nodes and/or links representing the interrelationships, and to query information on a selected element (i.e., node or link). Since a topology view offers a “top-down” view of a system, users also typically have the capability to “drill down” from one level to another (e.g., to obtain more detailed information).
The present invention addresses limitations of existing topology views.